


Home

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Following their recent split, Charlie invites Duffy back home.





	Home

It had been just over a week since him and Duffy had separated. Eight days ago, since his world fell apart although it felt much longer.

He’d ignored the majority of her texts and phone calls during the week, eventually replying one day that he was fine. Just the word fine, no kisses, nothing else. He hadn’t received a reply and to be honest, he didn’t care. He was just grateful for the peace.

Charlie hadn’t gone home properly since Duffy had left. He’d returned home for a few clothes but found there was a strange coldness about the place now she’d left and he didn’t want to go back. He was staying at peoples houses, either on the sofa or in the spare room. At first it was Robyn’s, followed by Josh’s, the latter was where he remained.

He wanted to hate her. He wished he could hate her. It would make the situation a little more bearable, wouldn’t it? But he couldn’t hate her, no matter how hard he tried too and that was the most frustrating part.

She was constantly invading his thoughts, he kept wondering if she was okay, where she was staying. He wished he didn’t, wished he could forget that he married her but he couldn’t simply erase over thirty years of feelings. The thirty two years of love he’d felt for her, he couldn’t just make disappear.

Finishing the amber liquid in the glass, he rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed heavily and typed out a text message before sending. It was a simple message, three words and a kiss.

_Can we talk? X_

Maybe he was stupid to think he could give up on Duffy when she was different and much purer than the rest of the women in his life.

_‘Where? X’_

_‘Home. I want you to come home. X’_

Finishing his second glass of whiskey, he stood up and grabbed his jacket. Pulling it on, he left the pub to go home.

Home, back to Duffy, back to the woman who’d always been home for him.


End file.
